


Hahaha just kidding...... Unless?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These really aren't connected at all they're just thinks I found in my journal
Kudos: 1





	Hahaha just kidding...... Unless?

I see the crushing of your lips and wonder what happened to you  
-  
I get mad at you I fall asleep in class I bite my teeth I never grow up  
-  
You let me drink out of your soda can and it's almost a kiss  
-  
I smell milk in the room and feel it curdle  
-  
Some people don't know how to set things down quietly. They either slam it down so hard it breaks or never let go of it and keep it above the ground forever.  
-  
When looking at someone from the chin up they look very far from human  
-  
I see myself in you and I hate it


End file.
